Naughty Little Things
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: AU, prequel to Let The Stars Fall Down. Jamie Winters life changed the moment the stick turned pink.....


AN: Once again, I wrote this awhile ago and my writing has improved since then. This one is all about Jamie Winters, Cordelia's daughter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters. I do however own Jamie, Alex, Wyatt, Nick, Tiffany and Marcus.

**Naughty Little Things**

She held the stick with shaking hands, staring down at it, praying it was wrong.

''Well...?'' Her best friend Tiffany Grey probed.

''It-It's positive.''

Tiffany spit out the sip of wine she had. ''What?!''

Jamie dropped the stick and wrapped her arms around her middle. ''I-I'm pregnant.''

Tiffany snatched up the stick. ''Wel may-maybe you read it wrong.''

Jamie glared at her. ''How many damn ways are there to read it?''

''Hormonal aren't we?'' Her friend drawled.

Jamie stood up and began pacing.

Tiffany let out a laugh. ''I still can't believe you slept with Mr. Chavez. He's like 40.''

''His name is Marcus and he's 33.''

''Yeah, but it's still illegal, Jamie. He could go to jail.''

Jamie bit her lip. ''I have to tell my parents.''

''Good luck with that.''

Jamie stopped, glaring over at her friend. ''Aren't you coming with me?''

''Oh, hell no. I have a date with Eric Sanderson. There's no way I'm missing that.''

Jamie rolled her eyes. ''I need a drink.''

--00--

_The girl rubbed her swollen stomach, sitting on a bench watching the children play._

_She felt someone's eyes on her and she looked around, seeing no one. Standing, she started down the path, starting home._

_People watched her go, pointing and looking at her, snickering. As she walked she could see people she knew. Like TIffany._

_''Oooooh, look at the poor slut, she ruined any future she had when she slept with her teacher.''_

_Her mother and father._

_''You are not my daughter, you little whore.'' Her father spat._

_''I want you out of my house.'' Her mother sneered._

_Her sister._

_''I knew this would happen to you one day. Tiffany owes me 5 bucks.''_

_Her father raised his hand. ''You're a dissapointment.'' And then he hit her._

Jamie gasped, sitting up in bed. Nausea crept up in her stomach and she leapt up running to her bathroom.

Kneeling in front of the toilet, she empitied the contents of her stomach as her stomach lurched and jolted, trying to make her regurgitate everything she had eaten over the past three months.

Jamie groaned, flushing the toilet and standing on shaky legs, grabbing the edge of the sink for support. She quickly rinsed out her mouth and looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

''I can't do this.'' She whispered to the empty room.

She knew her father would be up. He always was. He never slept with her mother anymore.

Jamie silently creeped down the hallways to her father's study.

Sure enough, there he was, bent over his desk writing something.

''Daddy?''

Nick looked up. ''Jamie, what are you...Honey, you don't look to good.''

Jamie sat down on the couch her mother had bought. ''Daddy, I need to tell you something.''

Nick stood up, moving next to her and placing his hand on her back. ''What is it, Sweetheart?''

Jamie looked down at her hands, tears filling her eyes. Looking back up at him, she could see the concern in his blue eyes. ''I'm pregnant.''

His hand fell limply away from her back and he looked away from her. All he could think was 'not my little girl'.

''Daddy? Daddy, say something.''

''H-How?''

''Daddy - ''

''I-I don't mean how. I mean when? Who?''

''About a month ago, with Mr. Chavez.''

Nick cleared his throat. ''I see.''

Jamie looked at her father, confusion showing on her face. ''You-You do? You don't hate me?''

''Honey, I could never hate you.'' Nick kissed her forehead. ''Don't worry. We'll get this fixed, I promise. I know a guy, no one will ever have to know.''

Jamie looked up at her father sharply. ''What?''

''I'll make the appointment for Thurday.''

''But Daddy - ''

''You should get some rest.''

Without another word, Nick stood up, turnning his back to her as he picked up the phone.

Still in a daze, Jamie stood up and left the study.

--00--

It was funny, she passed by her mother's room every night, but never had she gone in. But now, she felt a strange need for her.

Hesitantly, Jamie reached out and gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly. To her surprise, her mother was awake, staring at the ceiling. Jamie entered reluctantly. ''Mom?''

Cordelia rolled over. ''Jamie?''

Tears filled Jamie's eyes. ''Mommy, I made a mistake.''

Cordelia sat up. ''Honey, what...?''

''I'm pregnant, Mom, and I'm scared, I'm really scared.''

''Oh, baby.'' Cordelia wrapped her daughter in a hug, pulling her onto the bed. ''It'll be okay, you're going to be fine.'' She soothed, stroking her daughter's hair.

''Mom?''

''Yeah?''

''Can I stay here with you tonight?''

Cordelia smiled. Every now and then, there was a moment, when she was with her children. She could forget about the resentment she hid from them and just be their mother. This was one of those moments.

''Of course you can.''

--00--

Thursday came way too quickly for Jamie. Now, she sat on one of the clinic's uncomfortable chairs, trying to get comfortable while her father paced.

She stared at her father for a minute, before deciding he was making her dizzy. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. She was kind of getting used to being pregnant.

Suddenly the doors opened and a woman rushed in. ''Sorry, sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch.''

Jamie looked up sharply. ''Mom?''

Nick turned. ''Cordelia? What are you doing here?''

Cordelia glared at him. ''I'm here for my daughter, Nick. Do you have a problem with that?'' She shed her coat and sat down next to Jamie, taking her hand. ''Everything's going to be okay, baby. It'll be okay. I promise.''

Jamie smiled slightly.

Somehow she felt like her mother was back. They had never been close, but,

Somehow she felt better.

--00--

It was funny, she passed her daughter's room every day and she always ignored the motherly instict she got. But this time it was different. She felt different. Without a moments hesitation she turned the doorknob and entered.

''Jamie? Honey?''

Jame's back was to her, but she could tell the girl was crying.

Cordelia sighed and moved next to her daughter, laying down.

''I think I made a mistake mom.'' The girl sobbed.

Cordelia felt tears well in her own eyes as she smoothed hair away from Jamie's wet cheeks.

''Ssshh, it'll get better, honey.''

She could tell Jamie's hand was on her stomach. On her now empty womb.

''I feel so...empty.''

Cordelia sighed again. ''I know, baby.'' And then she added, barely above a whisper,

''So do I.''

End

AN: Yeah, I know, really depressing, right? Well, I'm a sucker or angst. As of right now, I'm unsure if I'm going to do anymore in this series, but anything is possible.

Kisses, Becks!


End file.
